


just tongue

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’ve got a little something…" Estelle giggles, and playfully gestures to his whole face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just tongue

His lips flutter over the dip from stomach to thigh, brushing light, delivering soft kisses and gently scraping teeth as Estelle whimpers and clenches fists into the bedsheets. Yuri is _terrible_ for teasing her like this, for licking slow paths down only to go back up again, for occasionally nipping at flesh just to make her yelp. For making her tremble in suspense as he finally brings his mouth down and then pauses, so close yet so far, as hot breath washes over dripping curls…

Yuri pulls away, kisses her knee instead, and laughs into her skin when she shrieks his name in frustration.

_You’re mean!_ she wants to scream at him. _You’re so mean, you’re awful, absolutely **horrible** —!_

But then he’s diving right in and and his tongue is greedily lapping at her entrance, poking slightly inside, pulling out to sweep around her vulva, and Estelle shuts her eyes and leans her head back against the pillow and surrenders her words to the breathless noises that are erupting from her throat.

She moans when he licks along her inner thigh, gasps when he makes a little swirl around her clit, _screeches_ when he all-out attacks it with his mouth, sucking and sipping and licking. The assault is ceaseless and sets her blood on fire, sends electricity jolting up her spine, brings her ever closer and closer to the edge. Then Yuri slides his tongue under the hood in _just the right way_ and Estelle’s a goner, spasming and shaking and finally letting out a long, lingering scream as the floodgates burst and she comes.

Even then, Yuri doesn’t draw back, doesn’t even stop licking, not until she’s limp and panting and spent, at which point he pulls away and leaves her groaning from the cold. He crawls up until his face is hovering over hers, and when Estelle gazes up at him, she can see his chin and cheeks in the dim light, shining sticky and wet, coated in her own cum.

"You’ve got a little something…" Estelle giggles, and playfully gestures to his whole face.

Yuri just grins, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and bends down to kiss her.


End file.
